


Milk and Honey: A Collective of Drabbles

by Jaspen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, I may or may not continue them, M/M, all of these are AU, and drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspen/pseuds/Jaspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles focused around Equius and Sollux because this pairing needs more love.<br/>Some may evolve into full on fics in their own time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Good Business 1/4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figurativelynsfw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figurativelynsfw/gifts).



> For a while there, I was in s writing rut, so [0dalesque](http://archiveofourown.org/users/0dalesque/pseuds/0dalesque) gave me some prompts to write. They eventually became her inspiration to write [Just Good Business](http://archiveofourown.org/works/380373/chapters/621421), so if you like that fic, and want to know how it started, this is how.  
> 1/4

**02/07/2012 - Without dialogue, summerize a 'good day', for someone who never has a good day, even when it is his 'lucky day'.**  
  
He'd missed the train again, ass caught back behind the ticket counter as he watched it steam away, hands shaking in hopelessness and rage. The lady behind the glass didn't seem to care, just ground her jaw into some over eaten stick of bubblegum, asking if he'd like one of the next trains. He could barely comprihend her through the combination of thickened dialect, inconsistant speech patterns, and the throng of people who waited for the next train to arrive. He took it, grumbling through his teeth about "fucking alarm clocks" and "god damn trains" as he took a seat on the bench and tried to ignore the imitation his stomach was making. He wished he had grabbed something before he left.

The train was packed, as usual for the late morning rush hour, and because of his daze he'd missed out on any actual seats. The overhead railing was covered in something slimey he'd rather not think about, so everytime the ratchety transportation would jitter, he'd be jostled into some old lady, or that large asshole who looked like he would eat him for dinner if he even so much as breathed on him awkwardly. He swallowed the fear in his mouth and tried to ignore him. The worst the old lady could do was beat him over the shin with her heavy purse. Again.

The receptionist smiled at him when he entered the building. He gave her that tired, twitch-of-lips-grin that had become as much a part of him as that slump in his shoulders and the pain in his back, which earned him that same sympathetic smile that had become apart of their interaction. They had never said a single word to eachother, and yet he still considered her one of his only friends. She handed him his cardkey after he signed himself in, and he waved at her before breaching the inner sanctum of the company. He had a lot of work to do. He always had a lot of work to do.

This time, he had even more work than usual, because the new intern was some stuck up hipster douche who thought he knew everything about computers when he couldn't even hack into a fucking calculator, or change information on Wikipedia like a normal person. He'd only gotten the apprenticeship because he was a friend of the owner's daughter, an apprenticeship _he_ would have _killed_ for. There was a little more than bad blood between them. He was sure the bastard had done this on purpose, no one person could cause this much damage in so little time. He would have to reprogram everything.

The hours passed in a blur of frustration, patterns, numbers, and computer screens flickering their lights and telling him their problems. For some there was hacking and rehacking to be had, some only a gentle nudge, some a whole shouting match of explicitives. In the end he would need to replace two motherboards, a hard drive, three keyboards, and a tower, but no critical information that wasn't already backed up in triplicate on the external company hard drive had been lost. He was just about to finish up and head home, when he was torn from his world with a tap on his shoulder.

The man was tall, broad, and serious, with a strong jaw and a no-nonsense attitude about him. He wore a suit like most company heads, and he wore it well, but there was a tenseness to him that hinted towards a less than comfortable disposition, like it wasn't his normal wardrobe. Hacker extraordinaire as he was, he could get information on just about anyone, but never really seen the guy's face before, which was odd because he'd shifted through the company roster more than a couple of times that day purely out of boredom. This man did, however, have a nametag that identified him as one of the comany's founding CEOs. It took him a minute to realize the guy was asking him why he was still here at such a late hour.

He checked the clock but wasn't surprised to see it around 7:30; the sun had set almost an hour ago, and he'd been sitting in the dark with nothing but the glow of computers for company without him realizing it. He was unfazed by this turn out. It wasn't like he hadn't stayed after for this company more times than he could count. He told the CEO of the damage he'd found upon clocking in, and that it was all set to go for tomorrow. When asked why it had taken so long, he'd said someone had fucked with the system. He was too tired to care about how his language affected the man, and when asked who could have done that, he answered; mostly because that hipster douche had it coming, and if he _honestly_ got fired for telling the truth, then fuck, he was screwed anyway. They talked a bit more about exactly what had happened to the computers, and how it affected the company, and he was a bit embarassed to find he'd gone on a bit of a spiel about the pros and cons of hard drives vs external ones, but the man didn't seem to mind. He asked if he was going to be heading home now, and he said yes; had to get home and eat before he passed out from hunger. And then, after mumblings he hadn't realized he'd said outloud, he was asked if he would like to join the higher up for dinner-- nothing fancy, just a small bite to eat. He was shocked, to put it lightly. He said yes.

The dinner was certainly eventful, because it wasn't just a 'small bite to eat' but rather, a moderately sized meal cooked by his little sister. He watched them chatter, watched as the CEO seemed to loosen up now that he wasn't in an office building, now that he'd ditched the jacket and tie. He watched the girl bound about, excitedly explainging or talking, or whatever it was. He'd stuttered when she'd turned to him and asked a couple of questions, but the second it got onto computers his mouth buzzed away like a swarm of bees. After a couple minutes he once again found himself on the awkward end of a pair of stares and poked at his food. His superior took up his sister's attention, thanking her for dinner, it was excellent, before gathering their plates and taking them to the kitchen for washing. Now the only other source of entertainment in the room, the girl turned to him. It was then that she asked if he and her brother were dating.

The CEO had driven him home, apologizing every couple of minutes for his sister's ludicrous behaviour, he wasn't sure what had given her that notion _at all_ , really. He'd told him it was ok, siblings were like that and the man seemed to calm down a bit, but the ride was still pretty awkward. As he left the car, the man asked if he would like to have dinner again sometime; if he wasn't busy. He laughed because he was always busy, but said sure, that'd be cool. As soon as he got into the apartment, he slipped out of his work clothes and into his pajamas, unable to get that quirk in his lips to get off his face. As he faded into sleep, he couldn't help but think that today had been pretty great, all things considered.


	2. Just Good Business 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/4

**02/08/2012 - Describe a happy moment for a character who has no one to talk to but themself about it. Heavy dialogue is the cincher.**  
  
"Alright, letth think about what you've gotten yourthelf into thith time."

"Eheheheheheheh I think he's pretty cute."

"Your thtandardth are pretty fucked up though that high"

"You ignorant fuck, that's rude! No wonder you can't get a girlfriend."

"Jutht calling it like I thee it, athhole. I mean, god, you thought that hipthter douthe wath the thit."

"Did you see the way his ass swayed when he moved? It was just aking to be tapped!"

A sigh, a shift, his hands running through his hair as he slippied from his bed, shivering only slightly as his feet touched the floor. It was getting cold. He'd have to find a jacket soon.

"Hith attitude leaveth mutth to be dethired."

"I never said he was going to be a good conversationalist."

"Look, can we focuth for, I don't know, three thecondth? I don't want to talk about Ampora if I can help it."

"Ooohhh right, cuz you're in such a good mood."

Hm, no milk. Drug sore it was then. He grabbed his keys and shoes before heading down the stairs. His bike was chained up as usual, and the rain had stopped long enough ago that it didn't impede on his travels.

"Hey, woah, you never don't snark back, what's gotten into you."

"I'm not to thure, actually. Everythingth jutht tho... "

"So what, calm? Quiet? Disconnected?"

"Beautiful..."

"Oh dear God not this again."

He felt his lips twitch upward in the most unusual of expressions. The drug store was pretty empty, and Karkat didn't seem to be at the register, so he didn't find any need to be overly pleasant to the kid at the counter. No need to bother someone who wasn't even there.

"Eheheheheh, can't handle my good moodth?"

"Your good moods are an insufferable blemish on the face of humanity."

"You're starting to sound like KK."

"Oh fuck me."

"Eheheheheheh he--"

"I'm aware he says that douchebag, I'm the one who pointed it out in the first place, remember?"

He grabbed a pint of ice cream and some Skittles, and set them on the counter, hands shoved in his pockets as he grabbed whatever cash he had in his pockets.

"Hey, don't forget about me!"

"I got you the thkittketh, didn't I?"

"They better be sour."

"Fuck you, you know I hate thour."

"Eheheheheheheh. Unless you're giving them to KK."

"Eheheheh, ok, you win that one, KK'th pretty adorable when he thpatheth for no reathon."

It was cold on the way back. He wondered why he couldn't seem to stop shivering. He'd been perfectly warm earlier that day, though earlier... he shook his head and quickly turned the corner.

"Fuck, you're pretty out of it. This isn't _really_ because he hugged you, is it?"

"Hey, I made the turn, didn't I?"

"Ohmygod it _is_. You fucking _like_ him like him don't you!"

"Jethuth, could you thound anymore like a fucking middle thchooler? I think I almotht heard your angthty teen drama amongtht all thothe throeth of 'I hate mythelf and no one underthtandth' mind poetry."

"I cannot believe you are even trying to talk your way out of this. You're blushing like a motherfucker, you know."

"I call bullthit."

Which was stupid, because he was; the door lady giggled and asked if he was alright, He just nodded and sprinted up the stairs. No need to speak with the resident Elevator hobo, he was doing just fine on his own.

"Jesus, you realize he's like, four times creepier than most asholes, right?"

"I didn't thay he wath perfect, jutht that he hath more redeemable qualitieth than Ampora."

"That's still saying something, the assholes in this town are pretty creepy."

The television held no intrest, but he watched it anyways, mixing the skittles in his ice-cream before taking a nibble. He didn't get more than a couple of bites in before he started to shiver again. Fuck, why was it so cold?

"Just get a blanket before we freeze, God."

"Yeah, yeah, Thut up, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Alright, try that envisioning thing, like, think you're in the desert or something."

"It'th like, midnight, dethertth are cold ath fuckat midnight."

"Is it midnight in Africa? No. Think desert."

"... It'th not working."

"Ffffuuuccccckkkkkk do something you usless waste of space!"

"Alright, alright, I'n trying!"

And he closed his eyes, shut them as hard as he could, and tried ot think back to when he'd last been warm, how it looked, how it sounded, how it felt. It had been... nice. Comforting... He could almost feel those arms around him, gentle despite their strength, breath on his neck, unintentional, but still there, the smell of mild herbs with a metallic edge... the sound of his heart hammering away in his veins, in his chest, in his eardrums...

"Oh... oh wow..."

"Thee? he'th not tho bad."

"Damn, Sol," he looked up in the blank screen of his television. His reflection stared back. "If he's this special... just be careful, alright? Don't let this one get away. It could break you if you do."

"I think it already hath..."

"What? But... wait, he doesn't..." His reflection changed ot shock and awe. He couldn't keep the blush off his face, and burried the offending visage into his hands. "Fuck... he's already got your heart... doesn't he..."

"Yeah..."

"Fuck.. ok, just... just be careful..."

He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips.

"Don't worry, thelf, I will."


	3. Just Good Business 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/4

**02/11/2012 -- A character's daily life through the eyes of those he encounters.**  
  
He awoke with a jerk, eyes flying open to see a leg sort of in front of him, and hearing the sound of buttons being pressed. He blinked a bit, yawned, then looked up, a lazy smile showing on his face. "Morning there, my lispy bro," he said, and the guy looked at him, almost like he hadn't known he was there.

"Hey Gam," He said, his tone of voice a lot calmer than it usually was. Gamzee's ear's perked at this. "thorry for waking you up th early,"

"No problem, my brother," he shrugged "It's not so early."

"It'th like, 4:30, motht people are thtill unconthiouth at thith hour. Ethpethially on Monday."

Was it? He couldn't tell; it wasn't like the elevator had windows or anything. Gamzee stretched and sat up, taking up the corner instead of just half the elevator floor. "Well fuck, what'chu doing up then?" His eyebrows knot as Sollux sighed, a hand running through his hair.

"That dumbfuck Eridan cant thtop mething with the programming and I have to go fickth it. Again," He scratched behind his neck, sounding for the world like he did any other time they talked... but there was something different, a higher spring in his step. He was sort of bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet, like he couldn't wait to get there. Usually he just sighed and glared at the door.

"Well, for an emergancy call-in, you sure seem pretty happy about it,"

Sollux looked at him, shock obvious on his features, but Gamzee couldn't see why. It wasn't like he'd said anything that wasn't obvious or true. Before Sollux could question him, the elevator opened up to the bottom floor, and Gamzee stood to nudge him out. "Go on then, Mr. Important Computer Dude. Don't you got work?" He watched him go, his face all messy make-up and lazy smiles. He was glad Sollux's life was finally looking up; his lispy bro looked pretty good with that grin on his face, even if it wasn't a full one. He wondered what sort of miracle had happened.

\-----

Tavros yawned as he slouched at the desk. He hated having the night shift for this particular job, but it had always given him time to catch up on his schoolwork without Vriska trying to drag him into another game, stunt, or something else increasingly dangerous. At the moment, he was covering for the normal guy who was home sick, and hadn't gotten much sleep that night. He was just trying to keep his eyes open, when the elevator opened up, and Sollux walked out, dressed for work, as was usually the case.

"Morning," he yawned. "Sollux,"

"Morning TV," Sollux murmured, walking past before he took a few steps back and looked at him a tad more critically. "You don't look tho hot," he said, hand reaching up to check his temperature. "Another late night?" Tavros nodded, because he really wasn't feeling too great, but he couldn't just say no to a job he needed. Sollux gave him a couple of dollars and ruffled his hair. "You thould take a day off and retht. All thith not-theeping ithn't good for you."

"Thanks, uh," He nodded, "I don't have any homework, so, I won't be needing any, help, with it, um, tonight."

"Wll that'th good. I'll probably be out pretty late tho don't wait for me to thow before leaving."

He tilted his head a bit, but Sollux was already heading out the door, so he shrugged, and silently wished him well in whatever endeavors were making him happy these days. Meanwhile, he had a part-time hobo to take care of.

"Hey, Gamzee. Working this, uh, morning?"

"Sure am, Tavbro. Mind if I borrow a shower?"

\-----

He really hated the night shift. Really really hated it, From six to six, he did nothing but listen to creepers and drunks ramble off lotto numbers and ask for cigarettes before arguing with them over how something or other was _not_  fucking overpriced, just give me your money and get out of here. He could handle it most nights; he wasn't hired for his plesantness, but because in all of the store's history, he was the only one who was able to keep the place from getting robbed. Something about his explicitives intimidated people.

Though it might have been the sickles he didn't bother to hide. He wasn't afraid to fight.

Now though, he was letting loose a flurry of explicitives, because, god dammit, it was just his luck that the bipolar mess was stepping through the doors before he got off shift. He was usually able to avoid him and his basterdized attitude, but fate seemed to loathe him excessively today. What was worse, the douche couldn't stop smiling. He did a double take as the programmer grabbed something from some lane, because what the fuck, Sollux Captor was practically a robot; he shouldn't be able to smile unless he was causing Karkat irate aggrevation and and gifting him with a hefty mass of mind consuming rage. He made sure too bring attention to it when Sollux walked to the counter.

"Hi KK,"

"What the ever loving fuck happened to your face."

Sollux just blinked at him, which was stupid, because he was _obviously_ not the crazy one here. "Um... What?" he asked, and Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Your face, moron, specifically your food hole. It's shaped weird; and I mean moreso than usual. What did you do, down a gallon of honey? Make love to your television set?"

Sollux just snickered, which was a bit more normal, and a lot more comforting. "Pleathe KK, not even _I'm_ dethperate enough to theckth up Il-eo."

His pupils shrank in utter disbelief. "Ee-daoh? You fucking _named it_??" Sollux chuckled and reached forward to pat his head. He shrank away. He didn't want this creepy loser touching him.

"Well duh," He said, pulling out his money and handing it to him. "You already know the nameth of my computerth, thell phone, and all my gaming thythtemth. Why would I treat my televithion be any different."

"What's it mean?"

"Thparkth,"

"God why are you such a dumbass, that is the stupidest name."

"Oh?" His eyebrow rose at this. "And what would you have called him, oh lord of the epithet."

"Charlotte," He pulled out the changed and handed it to him, Sollux pocketed it immediately. "So why the fuck are you so happy today?" he couldn't stop the words, he was just so curious. "Land yourself a boyfriend, or something else just as unlikely?"

He hadn't meant it, it had just been a stab at Sollux's assumed heterosexuality(it really was a bad thing to do, but ever since that douchebag John had broken his heart back in the first grade he'd made it a habit to just automatically assume everyone he had eVen the most remote of interests in was of the sexual orientation that was least likely to get him into any sort of actual relationship). It had just been a little bit of a tease, because of all the times they'd hung out in public, Sollux was always pointing out girls and their curves, or their pretty faces, or their long hair, and Karkat had just assumed. He'd never done that with any sort of guy, and when he'd first actually started showing interest in men, Karkat hadn't placed it as fact, but more of a mind game from Sollux. Besides, form what he could tell, Eridan Ampora was definitely not his type.

But Sollux stopped in his movements the moment the words had reached his ears, his eyes widened in that shocked way they had when Karkat had first asked him to teach him programming, and he'd managed to blow up his computer. Karkat watched him for a moment, slowly growing worried, before Sollux's lips perked up in that unfamiliar way once more.

"Yeah," he murmured, voice softer than it usually was, and Karkat couldn't believe it. This douchebag couldn't have possibly been able to find someone who could tolerate his bipolar ass, could he? "Maybe... maybe I have..." He shook out of it, looking down as if he was embarassed. "Well not, not yet, but... thoon, maybe...". Sollux just smiled at him and waved as he left, and Karkat resigned then and there, that whoever decided that it was a good idea to steal his friends fucking heart was going to get a harsh, verbal reaming, annd perhaps a bit of physical harm, for not having the decency to ask him first if it was ok.

\-----

She popped about three nondescript pieces of gum into her mouth to keep the wad from losing it's flavor before turning back to the counter and sighing. Work was so incredibly boooooooorrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg. All she did was press buttons and take money, so there really wasn't much to complain about, but nothing interesting ever happened! Tavros hadn't taken the subway since he'd found out she had the job, so there was one source of entertainment down the drain, and with all his school, she was hardly able to drop in for some surprise larping!

Not that he could do much anymore... but still.

There was a rapping on her window and she looked up. Well now, this was different. The guy with the speech impediment was usually upset and in a hurry around about eight, not all smiles at about 5.

"One ticket pleathe,"

"Which train?"

"Thickthty-thickth downtown,"

She quickly punched in the information and took the four dollar fee in exchange for the ticket. He thanked her and she watched him walk off, sighing in her seat. He was so smiley today... why couldn't any of his good luck rub off on her?

\-----

He sighed pathetically for what was probably the seventeenth time that morning. Really, the only reason he'd come in was because he thought Fef was going to be there. He'd only taken the job to impress her, and now he was sort of wishing he'd just stuck with the whale idea. The man who was assigned to be his mentor was an incompetant fool, and the peasant who actually _did_ know what he was doing treated him like a lowlife. Which was preposterous, because if anyone was the lowlife, it was _him_.

"Alright, fithfathe, pay clothe attention," Sollux droned, and Eridan made sure to tune him out. Really, his lisp was just so fucking stupid, he really should have gotten it fixed or something. There was a surgery for that, right? He was pretty sure he's heard about one somewhere. He buffed his nails on his stylish cardigan and checked them for defects. Sollux hit him across the head.

"OUCH!" He cried, reaching up to nurse the horrendous wound he'd been afflicted with. "Wwhat wwas that for?!"

"For not paying attenthun," He said with a roll of his eyes, before turning back to his explination. Eridan stared for a moment-- a moment he found himself repeating often and was trying to stop to no avail-- taking notice of the thin jaw, the almost pointed tips of his ears, how his tongue slipped over the extra teeth that poked out a little further than they should. He had to admit, even if he was a complete and total asshole, Sollux Captor was pretty fucking attractive.

Now if only he'd responded a bit more positively to his proor flirting attempts, their relationship wouldn't have been so strained.

\-----

"No, thtop it for godth thake you don't underthtand how much fucking damage you're actually doing--"

"Shut up Sol, I knoww wwhat I'm doin."

"No, you douthe, I don't think you do, that'th-- _what the fuck did I tell you about touching anything_?!"

"Wwell don't fuckin' yell at _me_."

Feferi's ears perked as the conversation reached her. From the sounds of it, Eridan had messed up again. She sighed as she walked over, and gosh, that poor, sweet, _adorabubble_ computer guy looked just about ready to strangle him with his own scarf. Well, she was definitely going to have to put a stop to this.

"Eridan!" She cried, and the effects were almost instantanious. His ears perked, his head turned, and his expression dropped from that sour grimace to one of almost elated happiness.

"Feferi!" He smiled, standing and walking towards her. "Wwater you doin here, I thought you wweren't gonna come in today."

"I wasn't," she admitted, standing on her tiptoes to glance over his shoulder. The guy had started to work at the computer, numbers scrolling white on a completely blue screen. She looked back at Eridan before he could notice. "But I got bored, so I thought why not stop by? Ity could be exciting!"

"Nothin much as far as excitement, I'm afraid," he said with a sigh, glaring back over his shoulder. "Sol's just tryin' to tell me wwhat to do wwhen I knoww exactly wwhat I'm doin'," Eridan wasn't being too quiet, and Feferi saw the MIT tense and turn to glare at him. They were locked in an epic stare down and Feferi decided that she really liked his eyes, and maybe the way his tongue sort of jutted out like that. And also that he was kind of cute.

"Well it's getting close to lunch," she said, breaking Eridan away from his contest, and back towards her. "Would you like to join me?" He smiled and bowed, just like he always did, taking her hand, and kissing her knuckles. She giggled, as she always did, because he was just so silly!

"I wwould lovve to," he said, and linking her arm in his, they walked out, though she made sure to get one last glance at the guy. She tried to keep her face from errupting, when he waved to her with a look that clearly said "thank you".

\-----

It was almost noon, and the clouds were clearly threatening their downpour if she were any judge on it. The worry in Aradia's gut wasn't soothed by this, because Sollux had a very erradic schedule, and he had yet to show up for work. She'd checked it herself, and he didn't have a day off... he also hadn't called in sick. She was hoping that he'd just crashed and hadn't woken up yet, because the idea of her friend running around in this weather was not an idea she prefered to dwell on longer than she deemed absolutely necessary.

Granted, Sollux didn't seem to recognise her yet past their casual glances every time he stumbled in and the lunches she bought him, but she was a patient girl, and she had changed a lot from when she was little. She hadn't expected him to recognise her at all. She was glad he still smiled at her though. She felt he probably didn't do it often. Shaking her head, she stood, and headed for the section he usually worked in. Might as well check, even if she already knew he wasn't there.

The floors he was usually working on were completely void of his presence, so when she returned to her dest to grab her purse, she was surprised to find him sort of leaning against the desk. He perked as he noticed her approach.

"Um, hey!" He said, and she could feel the awkward radiating off him in waves. Poor baby never had been very social. "Tho, I wath thinking I could take you out to lunth or thomething, you know, to make up for all the food you've bought me," he fidgeted a bit, and she smiled, walking around the counter to grab her purse and sling it over her shoulder.

"Any place in mind?" She asked, and his lips twitched a bit in a smile.

"There'th a thandwidth thop not too far form here," He shrugged non-chalantly, as if playing it off. She could tell he was equal parts excited and nervous. "They're not tho bad."

She giggled a bit, because really, she thought he would have grown out of the lisp by now, but overall, she was glad he hadn't. It suit him too well. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Lunch was an easy affair; she was able to bring up a couple of topics that she remembered him being interested in, and it was only after she'd mentioned Loqam Elementary that he'd started to put things together.

"No way, that'th where _I_ went!"

"You don't say," she smiled, watching as the gears turned in his head. His amazement dwindled, fallowed by widened eyes and realization. His mouth opened like was going to say something, then paused, and she smiled at him. He laughed.

"Tho exactly how long were you going to wait for me to figure it out?"

"Oh, I don't know," She shrugged. "I thought you'd get it eventually."

"You might have forgotten, but I'm a bit of a dumbath," he snorted, but she rolled her eyes and nibbled at her food. "Aradia, right?"

"Naturally," she nodded. He smiled wide again, and she was glad to finally see it back on his face.

"Fuck, AA, you need to thtop with all thith mythtery bullthit. If you hadn't dropped that hint, I would've never got it," He glanced her up and down. "You filled out nithely though--  _damn_ , girl, loot at you!"

She chuckled, smacking him lightly, and he laughed as well. "So how has life been?"

Lunch dragged on for about half an hour past how long it was supposed to, and they had to run in the rain, but Sollux had given her his coat, and she'd tried to find him a towel to dry off with.

"You really didn't have to do that," she said, but he waved her off and just scrubbed a bit harder at the wet spots.

"Nah, don't worry about it," he said. "It'th not the firth't time I've been caught in the rain," They bid eachother goodbye, and planned for the next lunch they would have free, and Aradia couldn't be happier. It was one thing to keep an eye on Sollux; it was another to talk to her best friend again.

\-----

It was nearing eight when he'd decided that there was really nothing else he could do that night and it was time to depart for home. It was storming outside, and fircely too, but he paid it no thought. He was one of the CEO's, and, as such, he was entitled to a parking spot in the garage under the building. It was helpful for times like this. He only needed to worry about signing out, and that would be that.

"Would you stop being stubborn and just wait a bit? I'll be off in two hours, and then I can drive you home,"

"It'th fine, AA, you don't even know where I live, and it'th too far, and I don't have anything more than train fair, tho I can't pay for gath,"

His eyebrow knot at the sound of the agruing as he stepped closer. Sollux-- er, Captor... _should_ he call him Sollux? The man had said he could, but they'd only spoken to eachother a handful of times, and, really, a first name basis wasn't professional-- had that exhasperated look he tended towards when he was talking to someone who just couldn't understand what he was saying after the fifth time. He's spied it once durring a busy hour for the man and resigned that, while fitting of his facial structure, it didn't settle well with him. Miss Megido, on the other hand, was pouting stubbornly, almost as if she was about ready to force him into... well, whatever it was she was about to force him into.

"Is there a problem?" He asked once he got closer, and Captor jumped about two feet into the air. Miss Megido giggled. The MIT shot her a look. Equius waited patiently for an answer.

"Nothing, sir," Miss Megido stated. "Sollux here was just about to return home. I was advising him against it."

"Oh pleathe, AA," Captor rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. It'th not that far to the thubway station, and it'th not like I'm thome thickly child who can't take care of himthelf,"

"Did I say that?" she inquired, her arms crossing over her chest. "And even if I did, you don't! I can't remember how many times you missed school because of colds and flu!"

"Oh my god," he emphasized this with a meeting of his hand and his face. "That wath, what, thecond grade?"

"Fifth, actually, and you haven't changed a bit since!"

"Despite knowing me, you have _no idea_ what my life ith actually--"

"IF," he interrupted, "I could propose an alternative," he paused to make sure they were both looking at him before continuing. "I agree that you should not be walking home in this weather. Would you accept, instead, to be trasported by virtue of my vehicle? You have done so before, and it would not be out of the way."

"Yes," Miss Megido smiled, her hands clapping together in front of her. "I think that is a marvelous idea, Mr. Zahhak, how kind of you."

"Now jutht wait a thecond--!" but Captor's words fell on deaf ears, for she was already signing them both out.

"Done, and done," She nodded to herself.

"Come along, Mr. Captor," Equius piqued, his newfound companion's attention shifting to him. "The night is not getting any younger."

Captor let out a deep sigh of surrender before ruffling Miss Megido's hair-- much to her chargain-- and shoving his hands into his pockets, falling into step behind him. Miss Megido waved goodbye until they were out of sight. The air, then, became tense, and Equius had to fight back a bit of anxiety. Tenseness had never been his strong suit; in fact, _people_ had never been his storng suit. He'd never expected to make CEO, but it was a steady job, and as uncomfortable as it was, it helped keep Nepeta in school and food on the table. He kept his mind on this as they reached the car, and after starting the ignition, he turned on a bit of music to help distract him from all the awkward feelings that pouting tech support brought him.

"You can call me Tholluckth, you know," he said after a while of listening to the classical melodies that flowed from the speakers. When Equius dared a glance, he saw that the expression had changed from one of annoyance to a more neutral formation. "Mithter Captor make'th me thound like my dad," his eyebrow knot a bit. "no, thtrike that, more like my grandad."

"I was being professional in front of our collegue," He explained, and Sollux laughed a bit.

"AA'th cool the'th not gonna look down on thomeone for uthing my firtht name, that'th kinda thtupid. Bethideth," his arm reached up as he stretched a bit. A couple of pops and crack's reached Equius' ears, and he felt a bit of sympathy. Stiffness was an affliction he often dealt with himself. A content sigh followed soon after, and he had to force himself to focus harder on the road. "It'th not like the'th thome gothip monger thcrounging offithe cubicleth for the juithy tidbitth of everyoneth perthonal liveth to chat about over the proverbial water cooler. The'th _way_ too clathy for that."

He found himself chuckling slightly, and the silence slipped off into something more casual, backed up with a smooth saxaphone. Neither of them made any other remarks until Equius drove up into his own garage.

"Tho ith thith a thing?" he asked, and Equius had to inquire about clerification. "Thith, thith whole..." he waved his hand around in the air while the other worked on his seatbelt. "dinner at my both'th thing."

Equius straightened a bit. "Does it bother you?"

"No, no, it'th jutht different, I gueth," Sollux murmured, shaking his head a bit. The next couple of words were softer, and Equius wasn't completely sure if he was making them out right, but he didn't ask for a repeat. "I'm not exactly dinner date material" was pretty clear, and while Equius felt the need to correct that statement, he wasn't sure what exact purpose doing so would serve. Instead he turned his focus to a more understandable, if not hectic, relationship: his sister.

\-----

The sound of the garage door click alerted her to her brother's arrival despite the volume coming form the television. She was off the couch in an instant, her feet padding away before the visage of her brother entered her vison, and she pounced, landing in his arms like she always did, and would always do for the rest of eternity.

"Nii-san, you're home!" She smiled, nuzzling into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She started to purr a bit, and felt incredibly happy when she felt him relaxing. She hated how tense this job made him, but it couldn't be helped.

"Hello, Nepeta," she heard him say before she was set down. "Have you eaten yet?" She shook her head, and he gave her a look of clear disappointment, but she never ate dinner without him, so she wasn't sure why he still asked, or bothered to make that face at her every afternoon. The door clicking behind them brought her attention to their guest, and she decided to tackle him as well.

"Sollux!" She mewled, but he wasn't as used to her pounces as Equius was, and fell against the door with her weight. She was off him in an instant, almost as fast as her brother was to help him up.

"Nepeta, you have to be more careful," he said, and she looked down a bit, because she knew Sollux wasn't as strong as her brother, but she just couldn't help herself sometimes. Sollux sighed and ruffled her hair a bit, and she knew she was forgiven.

"It'th ok Nep," he said. "Jutht don't eat me, ok? I know how hungry you jungle catth can get,"

She growled at him playfully, and he chuckled, as did her brother, though he tried to hide it behind his hand. "Since you haven't eaten, what would you like?"

For the next half hour or so, Equius made some sort of boxed stir fry while Sollux helped her with her homework, which she totally had done, Nii-san, really, I just want him to check that it's purrfect since he's so smart and all! Needless to say, Equius didn't believe her. It was, however, complete when Sollux took over the cooking process so her brother could grab a quick shower and change into something that wasn't a stupid suit. Which was good, because she couldn't focus if she had homework to distract her.

"So Sollux," she purred, doodling in her notebook. "Are you and my brother furiends yet?"

"I... don't know?" he shrugged, stirring the food amd making sure it didn't burn. "Iit'th thorta hard ot tell, but I like to think tho, I gueth."

"Hmmm..." Nepeta looked up and took note of his expression, of the sort of calmness it had to it, almost like in the movies when someone talked about someone they liked when they didn't know they liked the person, but it was obvious to everyone else. "You think you're allowed to spend the night yet?" She asked. He snorted a bit.

"Now why would you even care about thomething thilly like that."

"Because you're cool, and funny, and my brother doesn't hate you, and..." she paused here a moment, unsure if she should actually say something about it. Sollux noticed enough to look at her. "And I don't think Equius had really had an actual friend before..."

There was a short silence before Sollux spoke. "What about you?"

"But I don't count!" She cried a bit. "I'm his sister, he's _obligated_ to care about me," He looked like he was about to say something, but she just dared him with her eyes to interrupt her now. "And I love him, I do, but I'm not always going to be here for him to take care of." She added a couple more doodles into her notebook. "That's why I want to know if you guys are friends yet, so I don't have to worry so much about what happens to him when I leave."

"Leave?" Sollux inquired.

" _Nihon_ ," Nepeta replied with a ferver. Sollux just chucked at her antics and started to dole out the food onto plates.

"I promithe I'll keep him from going crathy with worry, if you promithe to thtop trying to lock uth in the clothet, ok? I know what you're trying to do, and I'm telling you, it'th not going to work," he shot her a look and she had the decency to look embarassed, at least a little. All her toes were crossed as she promised.

\-----

"So 'is this a thing' now?"

"What?" Sollux asked, pearing over at him as he was about to unlock the door.

"Driving you home on rainy evenings," Equius clerified. "Is this 'a thing'," Sollux blinked at him a couple times before laughing a bit. He really was handsome when he smiled. Equius tried hard not to think about why he found nothing wrong with how natural it felt to admit that.

"Gueth tho," he said, and Equius found himself nodding back. "Though I'm not thure how long you'll be able to put up with me; I'm pretty mutth a giant athhole."

"I'm sure I can manage," he laughed, and Sollux waved him a goodbye before slipping out of the car and towards the apartment complex. Equius made sure he made it inside before driving off, content not to contemplate the feeling in his chest, and just let them keep him plesantly warm on his return trip home.

 


	4. Just Good Business 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1

**02/15/2012 -- Pick a song. Use this song's meaning/story as a driving force of your story.  
(Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFsmuZhJkbs)**  
  
The morning was just filtering through. It wasn't a normal morning, but a grey one, the kind of morning that just made him want to slip back into his sheets and never wake up again. His tea-- green, with a hint of lemon and four spoonfuls of sugar-- was cold and he grimaced, but he didn't have time to heat it back up. The windows were clouded with mist from the early-morning rain, and everything around him just seemed so... dull, so lifeless... it was hard to see anything. Clouds, birds, cars, all were just passing through a filter of mundane everydayness. He wondered why he'd even bothered getting out of bed at all. A quick glance around his room for anything else he might need had him grappling for his phone. Slipping it into his pocket, he stopped as a picture stole his vision from him.

A couple of weeks had passed since that little excursion, but fun had been had nonetheless. It had been Nepeta's birthday, and she'd just about seizured when Equius finally allowed her invite Sollux to her celebration. They'd all known eachother for roughly three months in that on/off sort of chatter where Equius would stop by occasionally, and perhaps take him home-- correction: every time they met he was driven to the Zahhak household, where they would all have dinner and then he'd get taken home-- so he'd been unsure if that was moving too fast from colleague to friend. At least, that's what Sollux had assumed. He'd given her a beanie with cat ears and they'd all gone to an amusement park. Near the end of the day, Nepeta had them all squeeze into one of those photobooths and took about thirty pictures. Sollux had recieved a third of them as a thank you, and once he'd gotten home, he'd rushed to kinkos and had this particular image blown up. It wasn't anything dramatic, or exciting, but it caught Equius looking at Nepeta with a sort of fondness that people usually used when they thought their family was absolutely bonkers, but they loved him anyways. It also caught Equius's eyes, which was rare in itself with how little he removed his shades, even when inside the building. He really did have beautiful eyes.

When he finally snapped out of his thoughts, it was because the late-alarm had chimed from his phone, and shit, he was going to be late-- well, late- _er--_ if he didn't step on it. He waved to the picture and rushed out of the house, completely missing that in his mind, the world seemed to a bit more colorful than the drab colorlessness he'd been feeling only moments prior.

\-----

He nearly screemed at himself as the subway pulled out, but stopped, because that wasn't helping anything, least of all his brainache. His head pulsed away like no tomorrow, and he wasn't sure if it was migraine, or alchohol induced, or what. A buzzing on his phone had him slipping his hand in his pocket. It was a text from some company or other alerting him to x bill being due on x date, followed by what would happen if he failed to pay again-- because honestly, one mistake made him an untrustworthy slob, thank you-- and blah blah blah. He sighed and hit his head on the glass, which, mind you, was not the best idea in immediate retrospect, before looking up at the girl behind it. She rose an uncaring eyebrow.

"Do you have any athprin?"

"What?"

" _Athprin_ , woman,  _do you have it_??"

"Um, no?" She stared at him a bit critically, like he was some junkie suffering withdrawl and he rolled his eyes, but didn't correct her. Hell, he probably looked it. He never had cleaned up well, even when he tried his damndest. He just really really needed something for this headache that wouldn't kill him if it was alchohol induced. He was sure it was, but he wasn't going to take any chances. His migrane meds didn't mix well with scotch, he'd learned that the hard way back in high school.

He sighed as he slid down into the bench, ticket for the next subway bought and ready to ride when it returned in half an hour. He was already late; fuck it, he should just sleep his hangover off here. The seat was damn comfortable if he ignored the fact that it wasn't comfortable at all, and his head was just... just pain. It was already hell, everything was hell, and he was going to be in hell when he actually got to the office; and ofcourse everyone was going to notice and poke at him for actually coming in hungover, but it's not like he could afford to take a day offor anything... and they'd all imply that he wouldn't get through the day and should just go home and rest... maybe Aradia would let him sleep under her desk for lunch. He groaned as his phone buzzed again. God dammit, what now.

"Huh."

" _My apologies, have I called at a bad time?_ "

He felt the tension flow out of him like a flooded river. "Nah, it'th fine, jutht tired and achy. What'th up?"

" _From this vantage point I'd have to say the sky._ "

"What?"

" _The sky. I believe it was a joke._ "

God damn he was adorable. "Eheheh, yeah. Yeah, I got that. What'th going on, then."

" _Well, you are running close to two hours late, and I was wondering if you had met with trouble on your commute._ "

"The only trouble I met wath mythelf, nothing I can't handle. But thankth, that'th thweet of you to worry like that," he could hear his bossfriend being uncomfortable on the other side of the line, and he held back a chuckle. Yeah, Equius was definitely the cutest thing.

" _That, well, yes, hmm... yes, I also called to inquire about something._ "

"Athk away."

" _Would you like to accompany me for dinner tonight?_ "

"Well I wath jutht over a couple of dayth ago, but thure, I'd--"

" _No, Sollux, you misunderstand,_ " he said, and Sollux stopped to raise his eyebrow. How could he misunderstand, they did this like, every week. " _I was inquiring about dinner. Just the two of us. Perhaps at a resturant. Around 7 o'clock._ "

Oh. My. God.

Was Equius asking him out on a date?

Like, an actual honest to god date?

" _Um, well-- eight is fine as well, if seven is too early--_ "

"Thure," There was a pause as they both absorbed what exactly had just happened, reflecting in a joint awkward-happiness hybrid emotion. "Yeah, that thoundth pretty cool... I'd have to thop by my apartment and grab thome clotheth, if there wa2 anything even thuitable for me two wear, I don't think I have anything, but... yeah, why not? Thound'th great," and oh god, he was rambling again and making a fool of himself. He was so lucky Equius didn't seem to notice this. Even if he'd done it like, a thousand times before.

" _Nonesense, I'm sure you'll find something that looks good, um, on you,_ "

He hid his hand in his face and tried to supress the smile. He could practically see Equius tugging at his collar in anxiety, right as he cleared his throat. God, it was just like every other time Equius attempted to compliment him. He bet his face was getting pinker with each passing second and god _damn_  why wasn;t he there to see it?

" _Right, Good... so, eight?_ "

"Yeah, eight."

" _Alright.... See you at eight then._ "

"Yeah, thee you at eight..."

The line dropped and his hand dropped to his lap, phone and all. Today was defintely going to suck for the most part, but... all things considered... it would be so bad.


	5. The shittiest sleep ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I'm supposed to write a date scene but it's causing me a whole bunch of trouble, and I figured I might as well post up _something_. So I'll be posting things I've put [here](http://twiiceas2trong.tumblr.com)
> 
> This is inspired by the “imagine your OTP announcing their relationship for the first time” post, written because there’s so little of this pairing and I needed to read something cavity inducing.

Sollux had always been one for keeping to himself when it came to his personal business. When he’d first kissed Aradia back in the 6th grade, it had only gotten out because Vriska had overheard her telling Tavros about it; and when he’d started dating Feferi in senior year of high school, She’d told Eridan, who’d complained to Karkat, who’d just so happened to have Kanaya over at the time, and by that point Eridan wouldn’t shut up about it, so he hadn’t gotten very worked up over the lack of privacy. But what most didn’t know was that he’d dated Dave multiple times throughout middle and high school, that Karkat had been his first crush, and that he’d lost his virginity in a threesome with both of them in 11th grade.

So it came as no surprise to him that Sollux wasn’t very public about the fact that they were dating, even though they were still together after 6 months of date dodging the remainder of their friends. It wasn’t so hard on his part— Nepeta was usually very understanding if he said he was busy, and only pried if she thought he was hiding something from her; which he wasn’t, not really, his relationship status just hadn’t come up since he’d parted ways with Aradia back in high school. He considered occasionally why he hadn’t told her, and came to the conclusion that it was out of respect for Sollux. He loved Nepeta, he did, but she could get caught up in the gossip if you got her talking, and boy, could Terezi get her talking.

The sun peaked through his dark blue curtains, setting the room with ethereal glowing streaks. The wind blew a bit, casting the glow onto Sollux’s face, and Equius had to hold back a chuckle as the man’s eyebrow knot and he buried his face further into his collarbone. His skin was a warm olive that he’d always found so lovely, free of any obstructions as was the usual way he slept in the summer. Except that this wasn’t summer, he reminded himself, it was colder, cold enough to warrant a thick sweater over your turtleneck when leaving the house.

Equius tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear before trailing his fingers gently across the skin of Sollux’s cheek, just like he had last night under the lamplight as they waited for the bus that was going to take them home. They’d gone to the movies, and dinner, and had huddled on the bench for warmth— Sollux rubbing their hands together, kissing his knuckles and fingertips, making him blush slightly at how gentle and intimate it seemed. When they’d gotten back he’d all but thrown Equius’ bedroom window open, and told him they were going to sleep with it open that night. He’d had that look in his eye, the one that said he wouldn’t take no for an answer, and as bad a decision as it was, he only argued for a couple of minutes before going to get a couple extra blankets. Sollux closed the window about 3/4ths of the way as a thank you.

“Take off your clotheth,” he’d said after piling all the blankets onto the bed and working to shimmy out of his sweater and two shirts in one go.

“Are you crazy, you’ll catch your death!” Equius had responded, taking his jacket and draping it over Sollux’s naked shoulders as the smaller man worked on removing the sleeves from his elbows in such a small space.

“C’mon, we can warm each other up under the coverth,” he’d said as if it were the most natural thing, playful wink and all, and Equius could have  _sworn_  he’d been red in the face. He was getting red in the face just  _thinking_  about it, but Sollux’s powers of persuasion had always been better than most when it came to things he really wanted. How could Equius say no?

Nothing had actually happened, and he wasn’t sure if it was a disappointment or not, but they’d cuddled, and drank cocoa while watching the stars from their spot curled up against each other, pointing out constellations— when that failed, making-up their own— before falling into an easy sleep.

He was jolted from the fond memory, from the warmth, from the man curled up and using his body as a space heater, by his door slamming open in the way that was customary for those of his acquaintances who didn’t know what the meaning of ‘knock’ was.

“Despite the fact that you ‘sleeping in’ is a sure indication of the world coming to it’s untimely end, everyone else decided that  _I_  should have the mind-numbing pleasure of waking you up instead of preparing for the inevitable Armageddon like an intelligent person who cares about his own preservation in an apocalypse. You  _do_ recall that we, all 16 of us, were going to go on some dumbass picnic, right? It’s bad enough that Sollux fucking bailed if his empty bed is any indica—” Karkat’s rant was cut short as the air filled with awkward silence, and all Equius could do was blink and chew a bit on his lip. How was he ever going to explain this?

It seemed that he wouldn’t have to, because at that very moment, Vriska came walking down the hall saying something about hurrying up, before catching sight of the two of them, and saying much too loudly for this early in the morning— much less  _any_  time of morning— about “Holy shit, they’re naked!!!!!!!”. Which of course made everyone else try and crowd the doorway. Equius just wanted them to leave so he could go back to sleep and pretend this had never happened. He’d never been so embarrassed in his life.

A soft murmur came from beside him, and he caught Sollux’s eyes, fresh from sleep, the small smile he had when he noticed Equius was there. He shifted a bit, trying to lean up and kiss him, before he noticed the rabble in the room, and reached for his glasses, exposing a stretch of his bare skin to the cold air. Someone form the group said “ohmygodhe _is_ naked,” and Equius was suddenly tense with anxiety. Sollux tended to get defensive in these sorts of situations, and he’d been having  _such_  a good streak with his temperament… Equius didn’t want anything to break it.

Sollux adjusted his glasses, blinked at the lot asking question upon question— Equius was sure he’d heard something lewd related to intercourse - and while he tried to focus on Nepeta’s gentle inquiries and not anyone else’s incessant probing, Sollux just took the alarm clock from off his bedside nightstand and chucked it at them. It beaned Eridan square on the head, and effectively shut everyone up.

“Now that I’ve got everyone’th attention,” he murmured, cut off by a yawn before he shifted, leaned up, and ever so gently, kissed Equius’ lips. “Morning, Prethiouth,” his tone was all milk and honey to Equius’ ears, his expression soft, and warm… and then he turned to everyone else, and glared. “Now, unleth you want to thee either of uth bare ath naked— and no, Thtrider, AA, and Eridan, that’th  _not_  an invitation— get out,”

“Alright, but your naked party’d be so much better with a true plush rump amongst the mix,” Dave threw up his hands in defeat, but left regardless, grabbing John and Tavros on his way out, and starting the chain of poorly timed house guests leaving them in peace. Nepeta shot Equius a more curious than disappointed look, and he managed to return one of sheepishness before they were left totally alone. Sollux took that moment to pull the covers over both of their heads and shiver in his arms.

“Precious?” He had so many questions about what just happened, but that was the only one that seemed truly important at the moment. Sollux shrugged, his lips quirking upwards, and just burrowed closer.

“It wath the cheethietht thing I could think of at whatever time it ith now,”

“10:30,”

“Bluhhh,” Sollux grimaced. “Can’t we jutht… thend them home and cuddle benieth the coverth forever?”

Equius took a moment to consider it. “Tempting offer, but we  _did_  promise,”

“Fine,” Sollux huffed. Equius pulled the covers back so they could attempt to extract themselves from the cocoon they’d created around themselves, but it was just so _warm_ … reluctance was running high for the both of them. Sollux leaned up to kiss him again, and this time, when he pulled back he had this devious look about him. “But if we really have to go, I get to warm up with you in the thower firtht,”

Equius could feel the color blooming on his face just about the time Sollux started to chuckle and pull himself from the bed, grabbing his hand and pulling him out also. A shower, while quick and efficient, was rather impractical and insinuative given their current circumstances. This was, however, a morning of mornings, and he couldn’t see the actual harm this one little indulgence could bring.

It took them half an hour to get out of the shower, which only made everyone downstairs think they’d had sex, but Equius had caught onto Sollux’s game fairly quickly, and played along; as embarrassing as it was. There would be questions later, there was no doubt about that, and while he wasn’t particularly looking forward to sharing anything with anyone, one thing certainly made up for it.

Sollux was just a  _little_  more open with his affections in public; and while he wouldn’t admit it out loud to anyone except maybe Nepeta, Equius had truly felt his heart skip a handful of beats when, in full view of everyone, Sollux warmed the both of their hands from the cold— just as he had the night prior, fingertip kisses and all.


End file.
